fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Crybaby
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Boo-hoo~ {Line: 2} Ohh, I've put on a little weight~ {Line: 3} It's so sunny and warm~ {Line: 4} Mmm, what's wrong~? {Line: 5} Umm~ Being stared at like that is a bit embarrassing~ Dialogue 'Talk' *"Wahh, name, the tap broke, and water came out all like 'psshhh~, psshhh~" *"-stare-...Oh! I was, um, I was looking at myself." *"name, do you have any sports you're good at? I just fall over." *"Wah~ I thought I'd draw a portrait of you, name, but it doesn't look anything like you~" * "Chestnut rice and mackerel and mushrooms? Ehh...I can't eat all of this!" * Today I'm just going to lie around~ * Ohh~ * Huh~? What's the matter? * Today I'm just going to lie around~ Condition/Mood Boosting Options *name Brought over a game controller ** Play a friendly game of 2p co-op *** Name: "I'll try really hard to be a good partner! But if I get in your way then I'm sorry~" **** Clear all stages ***** You completed every stage. Name: "Yes! We did it! We are go good together. Let's play it again!" *Name came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo.. ** It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! *** Name: "I want to see a hippo~" **** Hippos are really big, aren't they? ***** Name: "Wow, look how big it can open its mouth! name, can you open you mouth like that too~?" **** The zoo's a little hot, isn't it? ** Hand her a stuffed animal *Name is reading a book ** Go to the library *** Name: "I'm so happy~" **** Research the Fairy World. ***** Name: "Oh, it's so nice that you're interested, name~" **** Go to bed ** Ask Mr. D! *Name came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. ** Who wants to go to the aquarium~? *** Name: "I want to go~!" **** There's something mysterious about that school of fish ***** Name: "They're swimming all stuck together! Ehh? name, what's the matter?" **** Wow, that person is cuuute... ** Show her a picture of an ammonite 'Socializing' *"I came to play...Sniff, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" *"If it's not any t-trouble, I'd like to come and play.." *"Name, h-h-h-h-hi!" *"They say that Princess Kaguya is from the moon. It said so in a picture book at the library~" *"Sniff~ Recently I had to gather chestnuts, but I got pricked by a chestnut thorn. It hurts really bad~" *"Sniff~ Your owner seems like a very nice person!!" 'Socialized' * 'Recommended' * 'Bother' * "Wah...If I don't do this right, I'll be in trouble....." * Fairy, welcome... THUMP!... I fell down.. 'Yell' * "Thank you very much for your h-help!!" * "Ooh, I'm so glad~" 'Sleep' *G-goodnight. Wake Up * 'After Work/Study' * Work ' **"I-it was rough, but somehow, I finished the job." **"I, uhm, I did my work! Really!" * 'Study **"Oh, I'm f-finished!" Hope Change Talk * Letters # To my ever-protective owner Owner '''Um... I may fall over a lot, and cry, but... I want to learn a whole lot more about the Human World. So please keep teaching me! From Fairy Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom '''General * Stage 1: Agency Library * "I want to read a picture book~ The Agency Library is so big that I always get lost and don't know what to choose..." * "Waah~ name you already decided which book to take~? Sob... You're too fast~" * "I read this book before~ Sob... It was so hard that I didn't understand anything~ I want a picture book~" * "This picture book... It has roses and brambles drawn all over the cover~ I can't read the title~ Let's check what's inside~" * "Waah~... I suddenly got sleepy after reading this book... Zzz..." Stage 2: Where are we...? * Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * "Turn right here, and...Ah, I got out of the maze~...sob~ Wow, what a huge mansion~!" * "Is anyone here~? ...waaah~!! A maid? ...please don't surprise me like that~" * "Ah? This is a rose mansion..? Uhm, do you know name by any chance~?" * "name was invited here and is inside? ...sob... Take me there~!! * "I was invited too? Sob... That's a relief~..." Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * "Knock, knock... A, ah...! name!! Waaah~!" * "Waah! name! I was so scared when I noticed that I was alone... Sob... So scared~!" * "name, now that we found each other, let's return home~ U-uhm... How can we do that?" * "What? We must solve the riddle of this mansion to be able to return? I-I will do my best~!" * "Uhm... What is the riddle? Waah~?! We must find it first?!" Stage 5: A mystery... * "Where is the riddle of the mansion... Waah~ We were told that we can look anywhere inside the mansion... But it's so big!!" * "L-let's start from the entrance hall~ ...waah~ But the entrance hall is huge too~ It isn't supposed to be this big!" * "Waah~ name! There's a huge painting here~ Oh...it looks like a painting of that mistress~" * "The painting of the mistress was the only thing in the entrance hall~ name, where are we going now?" * "There is something written on the plate under the painting... rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress?" Stage 6: Wonders of this world? * "name, I was in that maze like garden first." * "I couldn't find the exit because of tall trees and walls of roses...It doesn't look that hard when you look at it from here~!" * "Wah? It looks as if brambles are gathering in the middle of that garden~ Maybe it's the riddle~!" * "Mr.-riddle~ C-come out~ ...it's really hard to find~ There are roses and brambles in many weird places in this mansion." * "Sob... I can't open this door because of all the brambles... Mistress must really love roses and brambles, don't you think?" Stage 7: The Maze of Thorns *"Sob~ The maze looked so small from the window... But the walls are tall... I-it's scary~... I'm going to get lost again~" * "I know~ How about we put small stones on crossroads to know where we came from~?" * "Sob... There's a small stone here, so we have to go left~ Ah! We're in the center of the maze!" * "Turn... Left here... Huh? A dead end. Waah~ Looking at it from a high place and actually being here is completely different... I'm lost." * "Wah~... Another dead end... name, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * "Hm? Waah!! Spirit, Spirit is shining!! ...hm? Spirit became the mistress...?" * "Waah?! Spirit of Brambles is the same person as the mistress~? Sob... I was really surprised." * "Y-you could tell us this when we first met~! You were bored in the mansion and wanted to play~? I see..." * "We'll become your friends~! But stop doing things like this! Don't play any tricks and we'll come again!" * "Uhm... You'll send us to our world~? He, he~ Thanks~! It's time to say goodbye. Call us again!" Stage 10: Evening Library * "Uhm... Ah! Did I fall asleep? ...but I don't think that the rose mansion was a dream... Sob... But this is the Agency Library~" * "name, where are you~? Sob... name, did you sleep too?" * "Oh, brambles have disappeared from the cover of this book and now it has only beautiful flowers! Maybe... We went inside this book?" * "I-I'm a bit scared, but I'll check the inside of this book... Ah! name! Mistress is smiling!" * "U-uhm... (Owner's name) I want to borrow this book... Can I? He, he~ Thanks~" 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory * "Helping Silia with cleaning? I'll do my best!!" * "Okay... Uhm, this box goes he... *crash* ...sob...waaaaah!! name~!!" * "S-sob... I won't give up... Okay ...hah!! name, you're here so I feel like I can do anything!!" * "Oh? There's something in the back of the shelf... Hmm... Hah!! name, thanks for helping me." * "A golden gear... Huh...? Everything is going...white...?" Stage 2: The Town of Steam * "Uh... Huh... This isn't Silia's laboratory... W-where are we?" * "Outside of the Agency...? Doesn't seem like it. There isn't any place like this anyway near the Agency... W-where are we..." * "Ah...?! There's smoke coming out of different places... It's dangerous!!" * "What does that sign say... Informant? ...it's a place where they sell information, right?" * "Maybe someone there will know how we can return home. I-I'm a bit scared, but let's go inside... Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! * "Sob... Sob... Excuse me, do you know the way to the Fairy Doll Agency...? Waaah, you don't?!" * "Sob... Sob... Ah, Mister informant ...Don't look at name? Why? ...there's a demon? What do you mean?" * "This gold gear is the key to retuning to our world...? Ah! Who's that? Even if you tell me to give you this gear... I can't! Waaaaah!!!" * "Waaah! This scary lady wants to take our gear!! name~! I'm scared!! Waaah!!" * "Waaah! Smoke! name!! Let's get out of here... Huh? Someone's pulling my hand!" Stage 4: Steam Town Princess * "Sob... Who are you, strange lady pulling my hand? ...uhm, thank you for saving us." * "You're the princess of this country? Why is someone like you here? ...you're looking for an adventure... Ah... That's so cool!!" * "Sob... Sob... Hm? You know how we can return home? ...Big Gear Door in the Flying City... We can return from there?" * "Sky pirates will keep chasing us as long as we have this gear? ...waah...!! name!!" Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! * "name!! Sky pirates are waiting outside, we must hurry up and run!! Waaah!!" * "name, what's wrong? Why are you looking at the sky pirate...huh? She's going away!!" * "Ahhh! She told me to give it to her! But if we don't have this, we can't return home!! Waah!!" * "Sob... Wooow... There are so many planes here... Hm? These are airships, not planes? You're right, they look a bit like ships..." * "This pink airship is cute. It's called a Pink Bee? So cute~" Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! * "Sky pirates are gone, but we're so high that it's scary!! ...name, d-don't leave me alone~!!" * "My head is spinning!! Is it because the sky pirates are chasing us~? Waaah!! Please don't chase us~!!" * "name, what is it? ...prepare the interception? Waah, something came out of our airship!" * "Ball-like things hit the sky pirates' ships! What is that? ...I see, balls which make everything sticky on hit... Sky pirates are slowing down!" * "They're shouting that they're going to remember this! Do they have to remember this? Sob, sob..." Stage 7: Flying City * "W-we were able to run away from the sky pirates. T-they won't chase us anymore~? They didn't give up yet? ...sob... I'm scared..." * "B-but, we're finally in the Flying City~... I-I can normally walk on the ground, right? This is a bit scary..." * "Sob... So many people here... Wah!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't walk into you on purpose!" * "It seems that the door with many gears attached to it is the palace! That's what the ice cream girl told me!! ...and I got a free ice cream, he, he" * "There's a clock tower here. If we go past it we should get to the palace... W-who!! Ah, thank you for saving me from falling, name." Stage 8: Flying City Palace * "This is the Flying City palace. It's really big!! ...by the way... How can we get inside?" * "Sob... We came this far, but we can't go inside... Sob... Sob... Waaaah!!" * "You're the sky pirate... Oh, can I really use your tissue? Thanks... Sob..." * "Someone is coming from the palace... A beautiful, snow white woman. Who is it...? * "She's the queen of the Flying City! Waah, I-I-I'm super nervous! ...huh? You'll guide us to the gear door? Stage 9: The Gear Door * "Gears, springs, needles... There are so many weird tings in this door!! The door itself feels really strange..." * "The gears keep on spinning. I wonder how this door was built... It must've been really hard!" * "Huh? There's something written on this door... Sob... I can't read it..." * "Ah! A shining water is filling the symbols on the door! It's so beautiful..." * "The gears are spinning... I'm watching from afar, because looking at it from a closer distance feels a bit scary!" Stage 10: Back Home * "I can see Silia's laboratory! Looks like we can return home!!" * "He, he, princess, we're very grateful! Thanks to you we can go back to our world!" * "Queen, thank you very much!! ...hm? Why are you stroking my hair?" * "Sky pirates... Uhm... Thank you for the tissue!! We'll come again, so play with us next time! Let's do something less scary then... I-it's nothing!" * "We'll come again. And we'll bring sweets. A lot of sweets!!" 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! * "Waah~ name, wait for me~ I can't wear my shoes... Waah?!" * "Yay, I'm sitting by the window! name, thank you!" * "We're going to be in this bus for a while? Uhm, a way not to get car sick... Looking far away?" * "*Rustle rustle* ...name, I brought snacks too. Want to exchange?" * "Chief is really good at singing. But this song feels really lonely and sad..." Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * "name, this zoo seems to be very big. U-uhm... Please stay close to me!" * "I hope I don't get separated from name... I hope I don't get separated from name..." * "We're supposed to all meet here at the specified time. I remembered it!" * "Huh? I'm sure I put the ticket here... Waah! We won't be able to get in if we don't have the ticket..." * "A-ah, I found it~! Phew... I thought that I left it at home." Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! * "There are so many people here... Fairy Zoo really is a popular zoo." * "Chirp, chirp. There are so many small birds there. name, let's go!" * "Ah, it's this late already? Uh... I was watching small birds for too long... Waah~..." * "I'm sorry for being at the same place for all this time... Huh? It's not a problem? Thank you..." * "Ah, a fox! And a tanuki there! A red panda...? Aren't pandas black and white?" Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! * "S-so many big animals here! Elephants, giraffes... Huh? Is that an ostrich?" * "Mr. giraffe! Why is your neck so long~?" * "A group of animals has gathered there! Oh, they're called meerkats?" * "Huh? I didn't know zebras made this kind of sounds!" * "Aaah~! That elephant's trunk is approaching!! Huh? A hand to trunk shake? H-hello, nice to meet you..." Stage 5: Resting Area * "name, where are we going to eat?" * "Ah, name! Seats by the window are empty! Hm? You want me to save them and wait for you? G-got it!" * "Sob... name still isn't here... And the restaurant is full of people now..." * "Waaah~! name, it took you so long that I was afraid that something bad happened to you..." * "There were so many people that you had to wait for our food? Oh, I see..." Stage 6: Petting Zoo * "name, are you going to ride a horse?" * "Ah, I might be fine with a pony. *Tlot tlot*~ This is fun~" Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! * "Everything will be fine if we don't make any sudden movements... Slowly and quietly..." * "R-roar?! Aaah, name, save me~!!" * "Waaah... name, it was you pretending to be a wild animal? I-I got really scared..." * "Ah, bear is beckoning to us. It looks really cute." Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! * "name! Is that gorilla carrying... Huh? A toy from which smoke comes out?" * "Mandrills' faces are really colorful... Do you know why?" * "That squirrel monkey can climb a rope really fast! It must be very dexterous..." * "Uhm... That orangutan is looking at us and smiling... I wonder why..." Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! * "Wow, what a big souvenir shop! I'm sure they have all kinds of stuff!" * "Sob... When did this place become so crowded... I didn't expect this..." * "name, what souvenir would be the best?" * "A walnut can? I guess walnuts are hard and really hard to eat... Are there many in there?" Stage 10: Let's go home! * "name... Today was really fun..." * "Uh... I got sleepy again... I'll sleep for a while, okay...?" * "Zzz...zzz... name... Don't pull that..." * "Wah?! name, I saw a dream in which you were trying to pull elephant's tail... Sob~ It was a scary dream." * "Ah... Everyone's sleeping... I might've woken someone up with my loud scream... Sob..." 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: Before going out * "Sob... Waking up early was a good idea.." * "Aah~ Wait a moment~! I'm not done wearing my shoes... Ah! Sob... I tripped... * "I'm happy that the weather today is nice~ I'm looking forward to watching cherry blossoms." * "name, do you like hanami? ...I see, good." * "We looked after it together! I'm sure it's blooming beautifully!" Stage 2: At the park * "Aaah~! This place is so amazing! So many people are here..." * "Ah, wait~! Could you walk a bit slower~?" * "Uh... I must be careful not to get separated from you... I don't want to get lost..." * "Cherry blossoms are in full bloom~! Wow there are so many here~ So beautiful~" * "Phew... Looks like the Spring came to the Human World safe and sound! Good~" Stage 3: At the shopping district * "What is this mask? I think I saw it somewhere... Hm..." * "I got a goldfish... But was I really okay...? I didn't catch it like I should..." * "Ah! ...huh? I didn't catch it properly... But it jumped into my bowl." * "Diecutting? Oh... You do it like this...? Hm? I can try it once? R-really?" * "Sob... Diecutting is harder than I thought... Ah! Sob~ I broke them..." Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * "What?! W-we can't do it! Looking after a sweets stand is too much... Ah! The owner isn't here?" * "Ah~! There-s more and more cotton candy in this thing! W-what should I do?! Put a stick in there? L-like this?!" * "Waah, it's getting bigger and bigger! Ah?! Cotton candy is only on top! W-what should I do?" * "Sob... Huh? The cotton candy formed the correct shape. Phew..." * "name, thanks to you I was able to make it. Thank you!" Stage 5: Hanami time * "A thank you gift for looking after the shop? Whoa! A spot under this huge tree~? Thank you!" * "name, you have a flower petal on your head. I'll take it off... Wah?! I slipped..." * "Ah!! Mr. crow, give me back my bento~!" * "Waaah... It took some of my side dishes... Sob..." * "Ah... name, are you going to give me some of yours? Thank you. I'll try them." Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * "Julia's stand has... what exactly. Magic tools? I wonder how you use them... this hand mirror looks good!" * "Robin's doing a yoyo-grabbing game! Such pretty colors!" * "Ah! Karume is picking at that stand's food! Oh, it's her own stand? So that's okay...? * "Chief Cocoa's selling apple candy. She has so many customers!" * "Um, name? Silia gave me a drink, but... it's kind of purple and... has a strange smell..." Stage 7: Stage event time * "It looks like there's an event over there. Should we take a look?" * "A spring beauty pageant? N-no thank you, I'll sit this one out..." * "They're starting a Banana Hard Sell... What exactly are the bananas selling? And how hard? It sounds scary~" * "W-what?! A friend? In the live concert?!" * "Hyaaa! T-that sword, surely not, in the... aah! She stabbed it! Through the box! Is the person inside okay?!" Stage 8: Riverside sunset * "Hm? name, there are some boats in that river over there." * "Am I enjoying myself? Well... aside from keeping my balance on this tiny boat..." * "Ehh, but the boat... it'll be swaying around... it-...it doesn't?" * "He's so good at steering, I think I can relax." * "Wow, going down the river, watching the cherry blossom... It's so beautiful." Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * "Cherry blossoms at night is just so pretty. I can see why everyone came to watch." * "Those shining balls in the river... they beautifully reflect the sakura on the water's surface." * "W-what? Sake? For me? Erm...er...name, what do I do?" Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * "Ahh, look, name! A petal fell on top of my hand!" * "Everyone's leaving... this feeling after a festival, it's a little lonely." * "name, thank you so much for bringing me to the festival today." * "Hanami was so much fun! It was a little tiring, what with all the people around... but so much fun!" * "Umm, next time... I'd like to go somewhere quieter, to enjoy hanami just the two of us." Category:Personality